1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium, and more particularly to a game apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium for performing a game process in accordance with operation data, including angular velocity data, which is obtained from an angular velocity sensor provided to a controller.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there bas been a game apparatus for performing a game process in accordance with operation data, including an angular velocity, which is obtained from a gyro sensor provided to a controller. For example, in a game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-308756, in accordance with information about an angular velocity, for example, obtained from a miltiaxial gyro sensor provided to a controller, a motion of a sword held by a character in a virtual game space is controlled.
However, in the game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-308756, in the game executed based on the angular velocity data obtained from the angular velocity sensor, it is not considered to set a difficulty level of the game, which makes the game monotonous. Additionally, as in the case of the game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-308756, a game executed based on the angular velocity data obtained from the angular velocity sensor is largely affected by a player's behavior in moving his/her arm or wrist as compared to a conventional operation with a button switch. Thus, a problem is caused in that a game may be advantageous to some player, but may be disadvantage to the other.